


What Could Have Been

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, theme: midsummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Harry wakes up to find that he's alone in bed, he immediately knows where to find Draco.(Challenge: 216 words)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	What Could Have Been

When Harry woke, the world was quiet. He blinked into the darkness of the room, noticing that the left side of the bed was cold and unoccupied. He sat up, stretching his stiff muscles before putting on his glasses. From the direction of the kitchen came the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He sighed, padding towards the door that led to the balcony.

It wasn’t unusual for Draco to go missing out of bed, especially during the short blinks of summer nights. During the three years that they had been together, Harry could count on one hand how many times Draco had slept through till morning.

Harry pushed the door open. There, leaning against the balcony with a cup of coffee in hand, was Draco. His hair was slightly dishevelled from the small amount of sleep he had gotten. Harry loved moments like these - moments where he didn’t look perfect.

He walked slowly over to where Draco stood and looked out onto the London skyline twinkling in the distance. Silver stars dotted the pale orchid sky, and a warm breeze rolled over Harry’s skin.

“You okay?” Harry asked, the still air breaking.

“Do you ever think about what would have happened had we been born into different lives?” Draco whispered.

Harry nodded. “All the time.”


End file.
